candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Bonbon Bash
| difficulty = Very Hard - Extremely Hard }} Story Roberta the robot is sad because all his cakes turned out metallic and inedible. Tiffi helps him by preparing some delicious icing to make them taste better. New things *Booster candy orders are introduced. The player must collect special candies which are used as a booster instead of collecting the usual special candies which can be created by matching candies on the board (i.e striped candies, wrapped candies and colour bombs). Jelly Fish are required as an order at level 3000. *Also, chocolate spawners appear in single-layered sugar chests for the first time in level 2993. Levels Bonbon Bash is a very hard - extremely hard episode, with the mean of 5.93, making it much easier than the past few episodes. It contains five somewhat hard - hard levels: , , , and , three very hard levels: , and , as well as four extremely hard levels: , , and . Overall, this episode is much easier than the previous episode, Festive Fiesta. Gallery Map= Map EP201.jpg|Map layout Map EP201 V2.jpg|Map layout (2nd Version) |-| Levels= Level 2991 Reality-0.png|Level 2991 - |link=Level 2991 Level 2992 Reality 3rd Version.png|Level 2992 - |link=Level 2992 Level 2993 Reality-1.png|Level 2993 - |link=Level 2993 Level 2994 Reality-1.png|Level 2994 - |link=Level 2994 Level 2995 Reality-0.png|Level 2995 - |link=Level 2995 Level 2996 Reality 5th Version.png|Level 2996 - |link=Level 2996 Level 2997 Reality-0.png|Level 2997 - |link=Level 2997 Level 2998 V4 HTML5.png|Level 2998 - |link=Level 2998 Level 2999 Reality 2nd Version.png|Level 2999 - |link=Level 2999 Level 3000 V3 HTML5.png|Level 3000 - |link=Level 3000 Level 3001 V3 HTML5.png|Level 3001 - |link=Level 3001 Level 3002 V3 HTML5.png|Level 3002 - |link=Level 3002 Level 3003 V3 HTML5.png|Level 3003 - |link=Level 3003 Level 3004 Reality 3rd Version.png|Level 3004 - |link=Level 3004 Level 3005 Reality-1.png|Level 3005 - |link=Level 3005 Trivia *This episode contains the milestone level 3000. The party balloons in the background spell out "3000". *This is the 12th episode exclusive to HTML5. *This is the third in a row of three consecutive episodes with a celebratory theme. Episode 199 celebrates Christmas. The previous one celebrates New Year's Day and the release of the 200th episode. This episode celebrates level 3000. *This is the first episode with a new type of candy order since Divine Diner. *This is the last episode to be released in 2017. *As of this episode, all possible blockers have appeared in sugar chests. Liquorice locks, marmalade and cake bombs cannot appear in sugar chests because they either encase other elements or take up more than one square. **However, four-layered icing in chests has been removed after redesigning. *This episode seems to take place near Fizzy Factory. *This is the first episode that was released on mobile together with HTML5. **This is likely because on mobile and Windows 10 app, two episodes were released to give way for the holidays. *There are party balloons shaped like jelly fish in the background. Also, red, green and blue candies can be found next to the cake. *In this context, "bash" is another word for party, fitting the episode's theme, since it contains the milestone level 3000. *This episode shares its first word with Bonbon Bistro, Bonbon Beanstalk and Bonbon Brambles. Category:Episodes released in 2017 Category:Celebration-themed episodes Category:Episodes with Roberta Category:World openers (HTML5)